


Cover My Lovers With Flowers And Wounds

by DeanOh



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: A slight AU, Canon Gay Relationship, Hades - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romance, ThanZag - Freeform, Zagthan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanOh/pseuds/DeanOh
Summary: Prince of the Underworld, Zagreus, dreams of escape and meeting his mother, Persephone. His escape attempts are perilous, harsh, and unsuccessful until Death Incarnate, Thanatos, comes to his aid. Zagreus comes to think of reconciling with the one friend he cherished throughout his childhood, and so he pesters Thanatos every time they meet - suddenly, bittersweet conversations turn into sharing memories, Thanatos' smile grows, and Zagreus remains hopeful. Those lingering moments of them standing alone in Tartarus, Asphodel and Elysium are the only things Zagreus craves more than meeting his lost mother.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After battling bouts of creative block, I have finally found my muse in Hades, the game. I fell in love with the characters, specifically Zagreus and Thanatos (of fucking course), and I couldn't keep myself from daydreaming about them! Here's my little take on their relationship. No idea how long it's going to be, but I definitely know the endgame - Thanzag. 
> 
> I'm changing the story a little bit to work for me and the ideas in my head. If you find any grammar mistakes or typos - please excuse me, English is my second language. 
> 
> The title comes from a song by Shawn James called "Rake". 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dying is not as easy as the ballads of the Underworld makes it seem - regardless of how ready Zagreus thinks he's going to be  _ this time _ , the cold that hits him once Megaera's sharp nails pierce through his chest is something he won't ever be able to describe in full detail. As he takes his final breaths, the river of Styx wraps itself around his shins, his wrists, and drags him down, enveloping Zagreus in vibrantly red waves. Gasping for breath, Zagreus dies stressed.

It feels worse when he kicks his way back from the river of Styx, hands pressed against the rough marble of the white steps that lead to the House of Hades, the God of the Underworld, protector of the dead. Zagreus stands in the river, knee-deep, scowling ahead at the shades waiting in line to talk to his father. Hypnos, the man responsible for documenting every shade that comes out of the river, stares at him, open-mouthed. Clearly, he had been woken up by Zagreus gasping for air, and so the godling quickly goes through his notes.

"Wow! Died by Megaera's own hand. Can't say I would have enjoyed that, but I'm pretty sure you're  _ ecstatic  _ your ex murdered you."

"Charmed as ever," Zagreus says, and waddles out of the pool, leaving bloody footprints that disappear on the marble as soon as he lifts his feet.

Beaming, Hypnos scribbles on his notes, his grey curls falling on his ever-rested face. "How many times are you going to try this escaping business of yours? You must be  _ tired _ , why not have a little nap and just  _ stay _ -"

"I appreciate your concern, mate, I really do, but I'll pass, thank you," Zagreus interrupts him. His body feels as if he's been punched like a sack for hours. For a split second, Zagreus can't help but compare Hypnos to his brother, Thanatos, the literal Death incarnate. Where Thanatos is calm and collected, Hypnos is very much the opposite. His cheery attitude does usually make him feel better after an escape attempt, but right now, whatever time it must be in the Underworld, Zagreus craves that simple tranquillity that comes with Death. Or, actually, just Thanatos' presence would be very welcome.

As children, Thanatos and Zagreus would spend their time together in the lounge, or the Throne room, playing games that only Gods could - with Than's incredible strength and skill with a scythe and Zagreus' vivid imagination, they'd play as the Gods of Olympus, recreating famous scenes Zagreus would read about in his little library Nyx had him built. Zagreus sometimes misses how straightforward their friendship had been - no secrets between the two, hours upon hours spent together surrounded by the soft sounds of Orpheus playing his lyre, the sweet crunch of pomegranate seeds in between their teeth. Nowadays the only time Zagreus sees Thanatos is when he turns up for an audience with Lord Hades. Zagreus isn't sure when their friendship turned into silence.

Hypnos falls asleep the second Zagreus moves through the hall, to meet his father eye to eye. As he approaches the God of the Underworld sitting on his throne, he already wants to hide away in the corridors, away from the booming laugh that comes from Hades. Cerberus isn't even here to lower the blow of embarrassment Zagreus feels, and he's left with no shield when he meets Hades' eyes.

"Back again so soon?" Hades says, his voice echoing through the hall. Every shade in the vicinity turns their little heads toward Zagreus, who straightens his back and lifts his chin, refusing to be downsized by his own father. "Limitless foolery will not earn you a swift exit, boy. You think yourself high and mighty strolling out into Tartarus, and you find time again that you're not impenetrable. Pathetic. How am I supposed to rule this House if my own son cannot wield a weapon against a Fury?"

"Why don't you let me go through, so you wouldn't  _ have _ to explain to everyone in this House how your son's a miserable loser?" Zagreus counters. "It'd take you ten minutes."

Hades rolls his eyes and waves Zagreus away with his giant hand.

Today, Zagreus carries three bottles of nectar with him and decides he needs a break from trying to escape, at least for once. Kindly moving away from Hades, Zagreus thinks how today is the day he's getting drunk with the only person he can truly deem trustworthy in this entire House - Achilles. The old champion resides in his corner, watching Zagreus sulk over with a permanent scowl. Achilles, for all of his knowledge about the martial arts and mortal relationships, seems kindly worried as Zagreus shakes a bottle of the nectar and throws it over. Rolling the bottle over in his hands, Achilles raises an eyebrow at Zagreus in question.

"I hate dying," Zagreus offers an explanation. "Doesn't get any easier, not with Meg and her damned sisters making it almost impossible to pass through to Asphodel."

"I cannot tell you how lucky I am to have died only once," Achilles says and winces. "Would you like to train a while longer? Surely you're going to be successful one day if you prepare."

"However much I like training with you, I'd love it if we could drink our sorrows away in the lounge today," Zagreus says. "Please. It'd be an honour to spend some quality time with you. Unless you're busy."

Achilles smiles. "Why, Prince Zagreus, don't you have more fun shades to invite?"

"You're the friendliest face I've seen in ages," Zagreus says, and they end up walking to the lounge together. Passing by Hades, he doesn't bat an eye at Achilles abandoning his post, thinking, probably, that they're about to train again. "I'd invite Hypnos if he'd stay awake for longer than five minutes."

"That little godling has got to be more efficient if he wants to avoid Hades' wrath," Achilles muses, picking a table for them both to sit. The shades around them scatter, and only the ambience of the chef working on some fish Zagreus caught remains. "His audience with Hades last time did not go well, or so I've heard. The yelling woke up the entire House, much like it did when Hades found out you escaped the first time."

Zagreus pours them both a glass of nectar each and sips on the honey-sweet liquid, enjoying the swift bitterness that follows. His friendship with Achilles is ever-growing, even now, when they're enjoying themselves without it being in a training arena. The first time Zagreus met Achilles, he nearly collapsed with how hard his heart beat inside his chest. Reading the stories of the hero Achilles with Thanatos has left Zagreus star-struck, delighted to be in the presence of a man so strong and honest, incredibly powerful during his time on the mortal lands of Greece. Their first weeks or months of training had been almost for nothing because Zagreus couldn't concentrate enough to learn - after that, Zagreus took a swift liking to the martial arts Achilles offered him, growing stronger each session, and their conversations started lasting longer, making them quick friends. Oh, how Zagreus wishes he could tell Thanatos of the actual stories of war Achilles fought in.

"Say, Achilles," Zagreus starts, moved by the burn of the nectar in his throat. "Have you ever met Thanatos?"

"Death Incarnate?" Achilles asks. "I have, yes. I wished he would be the one to guide me to Charon, but we have met only when I signed a contract to start working under Lord Hades. First impressions aside, he is utmostly respectful to all the shades, including me."

"First impressions?"

"As a mortal being, I grew up learning that death was sacred, immovable. You did not have to consult the Fates to know that Death would come for you, as sure as the stars in the night sky. Imagine my surprise to find that a God like Thanatos wouldn't talk to me when I first walked in through the gates of this House. I thought him rude, my Prince. Later, he had appeared with the shades of children, careful and kind, and only then did I get to have a little chat with him. Turns out he's just a quiet fellow."

"You asked if you were the only shade I could ask to share a bottle with," Zagreus muses. "I miss his presence dearly, Achilles. Nowadays Thanatos avoids me like the plague, and it seems our friendship has moved beyond my helping. You're the only one I have left."

Achilles drinks from his own cup, nurses it in his hands like a treat. "Have you tried reconciling with him?"

"I never see him anymore, save for the audiences he has with Father," Zagreus says. "Once they're done, he's gone, as quick as lightning. I have not had a chance to ask him  _ why _ he's like this around me. Hypnos told me he's been busy up in the mortal realm, but I really don't think he would spend his entire time there. Sometimes, I feel his presence in Tartarus. Brief flashes of green. But maybe I'm imagining things, like always. My senses are a little skewed when I'm slashing away at Father's disciples."

With a face of eternal serenity, Achilles nods along, deep in his thoughts. It's as if he'd like to comment more on this, but bites his tongue against it. "Perhaps you'll be able to meet him on the surface," Achilles says. "If he is always there."

"Perhaps," Zagreus says, and downs the rest of his drink, feeling as if he'd like to lie down as Hypnos suggested. And yet, who else sleeps in the House of Hades? "Care to share another? I promise I won't dampen the merry mood with my musings about a long lost friend when I've got pleasant company around."

"You know something of loss, my Prince," Achilles says, and offers his cup for another sip of nectar. "I know something about it, too. I cannot promise it becomes easier to deal with the pain that comes with the passage of time, but I can promise you that there is always a way to numb the ache. Maybe, if Fates decide, you're embarking on a journey that's going to easily earn you new friendships along the way."

Giving him a sad smile, Zagreus pours the last of the nectar into a cup, and downs it. The thought of Thanatos follows him deep into the House of Hades, later, even when he's lying on his covers, planning his next escape. The mirror of the Nyx glows faintly from the corner of his room, makes it hard to concentrate on sleeping, and so Zagreus lies there in the dark, thinking only of gold and green, the colours of Death.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of his makeshift exit door in the training room, Zagreus breathes in deeply, closes his eyes and imagines the surface with all the glory he's read about. He thinks about his mother Persephone, the woman who left the Underworld without a trace or a song, no note for her son, nothing. Zagreus clenches his fist around Stygius so hard that his veins pop out, and shakily breathes out, trying to calm his ever-racing heart down.

"Staring at the door won't make it open itself, boyo," Skelly yells from across the room, bones clattering.

"Watch yourself, mate," Zagreus calls out. "You'll be unemployed soon."

"Ha! You're funny. A jokester."

"Good-bye, Skelly," Zagreus says, turns around and gives Skelly a sad, but hopeful smile. "Enjoy standing around for the rest of eternity while I enjoy the sweet mortal embrace of sunlight."

"Wax poetic about the mortal realm all you want," Skelly says very loudly as Zagreus makes his move. "You'll regret not taking me with you one day!"

Falling down into Tartarus feels like a fever dream - the high walls surrounding Zagreus look like they're growing as he straightens up and watches Father's employees sounter about, waiting for Zagreus. Tartarus has been standing in the Underworld for thousands of millenia, old buildings and traps hide secrets Zagreus doesn't stop to solve. Waiting around seems like a waste of time, and so the godling dances around the witches glowering at him. For the first couple of rooms, Zagreus collects gifts from the Olympian gods, thanks them profusely. Painstaking lessons with Achilles definitely paid off, and Zagreus doesn't catch his breath as he clears the areas with his practiced swings, feeling the power of the Gods surge through his strong grip, his blood wails with pent up energy, calling out to him as he damages foes beyond recognition. The river Styx boils underneath the foundations of Tartarus, bloody red washes over the old construction underneath Zagreus' feet. The reds and the greens contrast wonderfully with the fire footprints Zagreus leaves on the floor. Today, Zagreus breezes through the first levels of Tartarus, ignoring his oncoming dread of meeting Megaera in the large hall, who guards the entry to Asphodel.

Meg's always left him scared for his life anyway, even when they were technically  _ together _ . Something about her cold demeanor and secret smiles drew him in a long time ago, but alas, their blooming warmth for each other died with the news Zagreus found out all on his own. Considering how Meg definitely knew what happened to Persephone and never told him hasn't sat right with Zagreus at all.

She meets him in the middle of the Hall, hands crossed over her chest, daggers in her eyes. It's not the first time he's stood here and died five minutes later, and still, he thinks that maybe today is the day he's going to finally kill her instead. She's always a welcome sight in the House, Hades has had an appreciation for her only out of the three Fury sisters - probably because Megaera's the only one who takes her job seriously aside from Hades himself.

"Back again? You've exhausted my pity for you already, Zagreus," Meg says calmly, her voice carrying an echo.

Zagreus wants nothing else than to simply be done talking, but something in Meg's face stops him in his tracks - whatever history they've had together seems to weigh both of them down, unspoken apologies hang in the air, and Zagreus opens his mouth to once and for all say that he's sorry how things ended. Then, he just doesn't. They've never been good at communicating anyway.

Her wing flaps angrily behind her, and so the fight begins, with no more uttered words. The hall booms with the sounds of broken vases, Zagreus slashes Meg's leg open with his sword, cutting deep and she yells out, frustrated. An eternity passes until they catch up with each other, hacking away with rough abandon, concentrated only on the kill in sight. Zagreus hates that he has to go through her - out of all the Gods and Furies of the Underworld, he would have rather fought anyone else. They've had a fair share of their fights, verbal, but this feels like a joke only Hades is laughing at. Meg, however, has a determined look on her face, reminding him that this is just a job to her, something she's doing to please Hades, and for bragging rights.

"You're getting stronger," Meg says loud enough for him to hear. "No matter, you'll be back to your precious teacher in no time. Maybe after actual training you'll be able to take me on in a proper fight."

"It's cute how you've always underestimated me," Zagreus grits out. They take a second to retract, and a second to get into fighting positions again.

With bleeding wounds, Zagreus breathes deeply, looking at Meg in the corner of the Hall, who appears like she hasn't even broken a sweat over this. He had always known she's stronger than him in many ways - a blow to Zagreus' ego, and yet, he somehow feels a little proud of her for being so unrelentless. As they move towards each other again, Zagreus with his blade and Meg with her shining nails, Zag moves out of the way for a split second, fast enough for Meg to screech to a late halt, and the blow from behind crashes into her like a thousand needles, along with a flash of lightning heating up the room.

Not believing his eyes, Zagreus watches the river drag Meg's lifeless body underneath, and as the waves fold over themselves, Zagreus shivers, remembering the clearness of death - the river calls to him even from here, silent tendrils invite him to come and rest eternally. He also thinks that Meg will have his head if he comes back again, she would  _ never  _ forgive him for winning against her. The immense relief and gratefulness washes over his entire body, the wounds pulsate, and Zagreus closes his eyes to relish in his victory. For a solid minute, he lets himself stand in the complete silence of Tartarus, thinking about his mother, Persephone. How close he is. Gods grant him strength to live through another room, another creature lurking in the shadows of the Underworld falls dead at his blade. Something spurs him into action and he runs out of the Hall, images of his escape ringing bells in his head already.

Taking on Asphodel leaves him breathless, tired beyond his own control, even with all the various blessings he's gotten from the Olympians. He runs into countless horrible creatures that try to kill him under Hades' command - with his newfound energy, Zagreus hacks through them without a single thought. Heat hits him from every direction in the rooms of Asphodel - he watches the poor shades trying to crawl out of the flooded pathways, their faces burn off their bones and they slide on the ground, hopelessly scared and in pain. Zagreus stops to help a couple of them out of their misery, whispering about blessings of his own. He had never imagined how painful some of their existences must be; the endless screaming ends the second he meets the Bone Hydra. With a couple of blessings underneath his belt, Zagreus somehow defeats the Hydra and watches the bones melt into the ground, the heat only makes him long for the cool tiles of the House, but he pushes onward. Into Elysium.

Gods, the  _ breeze _ , the comfortable temperature - it all hits Zagreus at once, and even with all of his wounds, tired beyond belief, he makes sure to let himself enjoy a second of peace and quiet. Nyx has told him about the heroes that reside in Elysium, the air seems to be filled with their ego, blues and incredibly vibrant greens fill the spaces on the grass. The areas are littered with old remnants of the Titans, large statues and broken helmets the size of a house reside in the hills, touched only by time. Zagreus is barely hanging onto his life, now, strangely still alive after Asphodel. He's exhausted the skills he's learnt from the mirror Nyx gave him - gracious to a fault. Whatever power he felt after Meg's demise is gone, and led only by his ever-growing hope he's going to survive the climb, Zagreus pushes on.

The room he enters next, with only his last breath to spare, is eternally beautiful. The emerald green hue takes on a deeper shade then and there, and a sound wrecks through the area, clear as glass... a bell? Here? It's so sudden that a rush of adrenaline surges through Zagreus, he only raises Stygius up high, admittedly hanging on to dear life, praying to the Olympians to grant him strength that has seemingly abandoned him.

The wind picks up out of nowhere, tendons of smoke appear out of the ground beneath Zagreus' feet. The first thing that appears out of thin air is the scythe; a breathtaking creation, polished to the point Zagreus could see himself in the shiny steel, with carvings and gems encrusted in the horribly sharp blade. A hand, then, and the body. Not ready for the outcome, Zagreus takes a step back, his heart dropping to his heels, his chest is tight with a breath he's holding in. In all his glory, Thanatos, the Death Incarnate, appears before him, the gold on his cheeks and knuckles glitter in the lights of Elysium. Somehow, with the white of his hair and the keen, cold eyes, Thanatos emits an energy Zagreus would only call vicious. The blessings etched into Zagreus' skin vibrate met with the power coming from Thanatos and the scythe he carries around.

"Behind you," Thanatos says, all too quickly for Zagreus to understand what's happening. He ducks out of instinct, a gust of a passing blade takes him by surprise, but Thanatos is a quick thinker and sends the foe behind Zagreus into an untimely death.

So it begins.

Zagreus, as much as he'd hate to admit it, has not considered the possibility of Thanatos ever helping him getting out. Considering their long lost friendship, the cold shoulder Than's been giving him for the past couple of years, Zagreus never let himself dream of the possibility of seeing Thanatos like this. With Zagreus almost dying, and Than's immense skill with the scythe, they take on the oncoming surge of foes, slay them with practiced ease. Zag takes a hit  _ once _ , but only because he's distracted, staring at Than's circle of death on the ground beneath him - it doesn't hit him, only the creatures around. A rush of adrenaline, a couple of hits and it's over. The hills of Elysium remain calm, and so does Thanatos. He's always been the collected one, led only by his logical mind, careful about the choices he makes whereas Zag's the one who would dive into danger head first. The only disheartening thing is how quiet he is, floating over the bones and shields scattered on the ground.

"Hey," Zagreus says, with eyes fixed only on Than.

Than's lips are pursed. Shoulders tight. "You're getting out," he says, stating it like a fact.

Whatever rush of excitement Zagreus is feeling, he pushes down, feigning disinterest. "I am. I can't go a day longer without meeting my birth mother. I've found her, Than. She's residing in the mortal realm, hidden. You understand, right?"

The moment their eyes meet, Zagreus has to do another take - Than's eyes are filled to the brim with anguish, the fingers he has wrapped around his scythe seem to be trembling, only ever so slightly. "You've decided to escape the realm of the Underworld," Thanatos says, every word elongated and pronounced with utmost care. "And you haven't considered saying good-bye."

"Than, I -" Zagreus starts.

"Don't you _Than_ me. I found out from Megaera, out of all people, back in the House.  _ You _ \- " Than says, then stops himself. "I would never see you again, if not for her. If you escape today."

Taken aback, Zagreus' heart pumps an insurmountable amount of anger and resentment and raw longing. Before he can get a word in, Than drops a centaur heart on the ground, takes a long look at Zagreus and fades into nothing, covered in black smoke and the smell of death. Out of spite, Zagreus leaves the heart where it lays, runs out of the room into an orb of butterflies that take his remaining life apart in record time. Zagreus welcomes the waves this time, righteously pissed off at Thanatos and the entire universe, holding on only to the rapid thoughts of conversations he could have had with Thanatos standing in front of him. The insults in his head become rather creative as he dies all over again.

He lays in the pool of red when he awakes, startled to find himself back at the House again. With the towers of gems looming over him, and petals landing quietly on the surface, Zagreus runs their encounter through his head, all the while hoping it has only been a ridiculous dream.

"The butterflies," comes the voice of Hypnos. "I would highly suggest dodging next time. You're considerably larger than a butterfly, Prince, I'm very surprised you didn’t swat it away with your big man hand.”

"Thanks for your advice," Zagreus says, closing his eyes. Drifting. Dreaming about Thanatos and his soft sorrow.


End file.
